Sunshine
by 42Nico
Summary: "It was only a sunny smile, and little it cost in the giving, but like morning light it scattered the night and made the day worth living." [A girl who gambles on the consequences of hoping to find bits of happiness with a stranger and a boy who gambles on the consequences of love at first sight.] [Of finding love and happiness and everything that comes after.] [Kise/OC] [Hiatus.]


****[Revised.]****

****[****Quote at the summary is by Mary Stuart.****]  
******[**Story set __one year __after the series. 1st semester, April.****]****

****Pairing: ****Kise/OC  
****Genre/s: ****Romance, Friendship, Drama, and Humor****  
******Warning: **Swearing, bullying, and possible OOC.

* * *

****.****

****Sunshine****

****.****

****.****

****.****

Monday morning— Miyagawa Ai woke up to the sound of clattering plates and voices booming like thunder. She glanced outside her window; the sun was out in the vast sky. Not a single cloud was in sight; just the bright sun and the seemingly blue ocean above.

"__Oi, woman! Where the fuck is my beer?!" "I… I don't have enough money so… I-I didn't get to buy you any…"__

(Ah—)

"__What?! Didn't I tell you to buy me one?!" "I'm sorry, I'm sorry… I will buy you later… Just please stop yelling… T-The neighbors are going to hear us—"__

(It seems like there's a storm downstairs.)

Sighing, she laid back on her bed and covered herself with her sheets. Gritting her teeth, she closed her eyes, covered her ears to shut everything out and prayed, __please let it stop, please, please, please, I don't want to hear any of it anymore, please, I__—

"__Who the fuck cares about them?! Where's Ai? Tell that brat to buy me one now!" "Ah, no, I'll do it myself, honey, just don't—" "AI! Where the fuck are you, you useless brat?! Get your ass down—"__

(When will it ever end…?)

****.****

Ten o'clock.

Ai arrived at school with bandages. She opened her shoe locker, and for the third time, her shoes were nowhere to be found.

(Wonderful. Just… wonderful.)

That makes three pairs of shoes.

****.****

"Miyagawa, don't be late next time, alright?"

"Yes, sensei."

Half of the lesson was already done when Ai got to their class. Few eyes were locked on her. Some laughed in mock, while others just looked at her with pity seeing her without her shoes again. Two girls were snickering three chairs away. When she got to her seat, Ai checked for her textbooks underneath her table, and—

They were gone. Well, it was her fault she left them yesterday but, _hah_, she laughed—

Those girls outdid themselves this time.

****.****

Why was she bullied in the first place again…?

For as long as Ai could remember, __they__ were the first ones who approached her. They talked to her about something — the normal stuff people would always come up in a conversation — but she did respond as any normal person would like, __"Ah, I see.____"____"____That's cool." "MH mm."__

Soon after that, they ignored her, and the attack commenced. Her shoes started disappearing, and recently, her textbooks went along with them.

Maybe it was because of her disgruntled looks…? But then again, why just her?

Even if she did look ugly, she didn't do anything wrong. She had been silent, and she followed the rules. She didn't remember getting into a fight with anyone before. She didn't even remember upsetting a person for no particular reason since she never really interacted with people that much. She was always, always all by herself, and that was it.

That was it, yet she became their target. Their sole target. Like a helpless fox targeted by hunters hungry for that feeling of killing and capturing one.

(Ah, some people just had it bad, huh?)

****.****

Classes ended, and Ai went back home. The television screen was on; her drunken stepfather asleep with a bottle of beer in hand, and a couple of mumbles and snores could be heard. Quiet like a mouse near a minefield, she went upstairs to her room, locked the door and blocked it with a cabinet.

When everything was still quiet, only then she let herself collapse on her bed.

'__What should I do…?'__

Textbooks were quite expensive. Even the school's shoes weren't free, and she couldn't keep on asking her mother for money all the time. They were barely living off with the small amount of cash she earned from washing dishes and waiting tables, and her stepfather just kept himself drowned with alcohol after he got fired from his job.

'__Should I look for a part-time job, too…?'__

Well, maybe she could. This voice of hers could be put to good use. Maybe she could be a singer in a restaurant, a bar or a café.

"Ah… but…"

But even if she did and earned herself some money, what would happen? Of course, those girls would stop at nothing. Her shoes would just keep on disappearing, and sooner or later, she'd run out of white lies and lame excuses to use just so she could keep on buying them.

She blew a strand of hair out of her face. Just one problem left.

One problem she couldn't find any solution for.

But if there was, she could never do it. Rather, she __would__never do it. __Never.__Never, never, __never__. If anything, she was too weak, too frail, too powerless, and just—

Not strong enough. Not strong enough to stand to them, to her stepfather, or to anyone or anything. This was her life's story, and in the end, dying as the weakest person in the world would rather be her only achievement ever.

"Pfft—"

She laughed at herself in disgust.

"God, I'm so pathetic."

****.****

'__Well, I guess I'll just check out the garbage bags to see if I can find them there…'__

****.****

Near at the back of the school was what she would like to call her third home— the garbage area. She had been thrown there for at least three times a week thanks to those girls from another class, and often times, as pitiful and sickening as it sounded, that was where she'd eat her lunch. No one could find her there, and no one would ever bother to look for her in that place.

Now, to look for her shoes.

Ai started looking for class 1-2's bag. That should be where those girls put them, she guessed. Just as she found it, she opened the container and dug into the mess. Minutes of continuous digging and scrummaging passed, and sweat then formed on her forehead while anxiety and nervousness built up in her chest until—

"Found them!" Ai exclaimed as she held her shoes up.

Just as she was about to turn around and leave the place, a rustling noise broke the silence around. Surprised, she looked back to see who or what it was, and—

"Ah-!"

A tall, blonde male student stared at her with wide brown eyes and an expression on his face which she found quite unfamiliar.

Ai opened her mouth to speak about her situation, but the flustered guy suddenly blurted, "O-oh, sorry! B-Bye!" and ran off to who knows where. She just stood there, seemingly unfazed yet completely bewildered as to what just happened.

'__That guy saw me… Didn't he?'__

****.****

'__Huh…'__

Ai had taken her shoes back now, and thankfully, it only had a few scrapes here and there. It was quite dirty, too, from getting mixed up with the trash in the bag, but she could just clean them with bleach when she got home.

More importantly, who was that guy from earlier? And why did he seem so— how could she put this— __flabbergasted?__ Tall and blonde— she was pretty sure she hadn't met someone like him before. Maybe he was a year older than her?

Well, that didn't matter. But surely, he wouldn't spread rumors or gossip or anything about her… right?

"Is Miyagawa-san here? Yamato-sensei called for you."

"Okay."

****.****

"Sensei, you called for me…?"

The first impression you would get out of Yamato Takeshi, their forty-year-old homeroom and science teacher, was a very diligent and caring man towards his students. He had this kind, soft smile and this air of gentleness around him that a lot of students and even other teachers couldn't help but to admire and get pulled into, but—

"Yes. You're on duty, right? Could you— ah, what's with those shoes?"

Ai knew this was merely an act. After all, he was another of those insensitive, thick-headed teachers.

(They just don't get the situation, huh?)

Of course, she wouldn't let him know. What would he do about it anyway? He'd just go and blabber pretty words that had nothing but makeup and plasticity all over.

And even if he would actually took pity on her, she didn't want it. She didn't __need__it. She was better off without him on her case. In the end, he would just rub it on her like putting salt on a fresh wound.

"… I accidentally stepped into a mud puddle," Ai lied.

"Be careful next time, Miyagawa. And go wash them off, okay?"

(There goes his 'words of concern' and that stupid smile on his face.)

Keeping a straight face on, Ai only nodded.

"Anyway, I need you to take these to Takeuchi-sensei for me. He needs it right away so you better go now."

"Alright."

"Thank—"

Ai quickly made her way to the exit.

****.****

Apparently, Takeuchi-sensei wasn't just a history teacher. He was also the boys' basketball team's coach, and Ai had to go to the school's gym to give him a list of names which he accidentally dropped in the faculty room.

Ah, what a good day to be on duty.

She used to watch that __guy__ shoot some hoops and how he always practiced so hard for that sport so she did get a bit interested with it. She hadn't seen an actual basketball practice before, and this would be her first time seeing one. What would it be like?

Well, probably just some guys fighting and getting all sweaty for a ball but with a lot of screaming and passion, she guessed. She silently laughed at that thought.

When she got near at the gym, she could already hear a lot of squeaking and dribbling, and, of course, __screaming__. She guessed she was right at that one, but, ah, were those girls screaming, too? Rather than screaming, they were __squealing__ like pigs in a poultry. What was that all about?

Sneaking in to take a peek, Ai went inside and found a group of girls jumping up and down in front of her like people did in a concert. Except, this one wasn't a concert— this was a basketball practice, but they were all yelling one name.

"Kise-kun!"

Who might that be?

"You're so cool!" "Look this way please!" "Kyaaa! You're so hot!"

Whoever that guy was, Ai had a pretty clear image of him already thanks to his, ah, fans. Good-looking and all-smiles. Possibly goofy, but with a pleasing personality that made the girls swoon. Oh, his smile. It must be charming— enchanting, even. A male beauty queen, perhaps?

Well, anyway, she should get this list delivered so she could wash her shoes now.

Careful not to get hit by anything especially by the ball (wouldn't want to get another bruise, she already got plenty of them), Ai made her way to the bench at the other side of the gym where the coach Takeuchi was.

"Coach Takeuchi, here's the list you needed," she called out.

The stout man looked her way and took the list. As he took a quick scan of its contents, he set it right beside his clipboard.

"Thanks, kid. You can go now."

At his signal, Ai bowed a bit and exited the gym without unnecessary conflicts with anything or anyone. She heaved a relived sigh, and proceeded to wash her shoes at the nearby faucet.

****.****

"__Ai-chan, don't come too early at home, okay? –Mom."__

The message was sent ten minutes ago. It was already 5:30 in the afternoon. They must've had a fight again, huh? Ah, she could clearly imagine it. Her mother beaten up by that drunk bastard. Bits and pieces of shattered bottle of sake on the ground. Her mother's once beautiful face now bruised and wounded again like a battered Mona Lisa painting.

Ai let out a heavy sigh.

After she washed her shoes (though there were still a bit of dirt left), she splashed some water on her face. She let the water drip for a few seconds before splashing some on her face again. It was cold, yet for some reason, it felt really good. The feeling upon her skin that left a soothing sensation especially on that bruise on her cheek, like an elixir to erase that memory of when the door suddenly opened, and he grabbed her by her hair and slapped her across her—

A gasp escaped from her throat, and Ai clenched her fists.

'__Enough with this, enough with this, enough with this… Stupid, stupid, stupid! Don't you cry, Ai, don't you—'__

"Ah."

Shocked by the sudden voice, Ai lifted her face up took a step back. '__Who—?'__ She pushed her hair back, and as soon as she saw who it was, realization dawned on her, and shock left her unable to speak.

Feeling frustrated and embarrassed, she turned away and sat down with her head buried into her arms. To be caught looking like a completely helpless fool two times by the same guy… How disgracing could this get?

(This has got to be one of those painfully unbearable days.)

"My sister has an extra pair of those shoes."

****.****

"__Wait for me here in a few minutes!"__

She was stupid. So, _so_ stupid.

Ai leaned with her back against the trunk of a tree near the faucet where the blonde guy left her. She had been waiting for him, and—

God, she was so stupid. Really, very stupid. What the hell was she thinking anyway? Just because someone expressed kindness to her didn't mean she had to jump in and take this chance to make—

"Ugh…"

She sat down and buried her face into her arms again. That was a stranger, you idiot, Ai told herself. Why would she believe in those words?

'__Why would you fall for __that__? You're so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid!'__

What if he was one of those people who liked to bully her? What if he was just faking it? What if this was some sort of strategy to torture her more than ever? What if he would trick her later and harass her? What if he—

"I'm back! Sorry for the— Hey, are you alright?"

She kept her mouth shut. (Why are you showing concern to me?) She didn't make any movements even though it was starting to tire her out. (We haven't met before. You don't know me, and I don't mean anything to you.) Just go away, go away, go away,_ go away, please, just—_

"Is something wrong?" He persisted.

"Everything."

And she broke down.

__Everything is wrong, everything, everything, I wish everything will just disappear, I hope everything, everything—__

"Well, nothing's going to be fixed if you stay like that, you know."

At the sound of his words, she visibly flinched.

__Everything…__

As they sunk into her (always moping, always cowering, always crying, always, always, always); slowly, Ai finally lifted her face up, and a smiling face immediately greeted her.

"I'm Kise Ryouta. And you are?"

And just like that—

"I'm Miyagawa Ai."

****.****

__Maybe…__

****.****

"Anyone here?"

For some reason, she ended up with him taking her to his house. It was surprisingly close to hers, just a few blocks away, and it was actually the beautiful one she once saw when she took a late night stroll.

Ah, this was much completely nothing like the one she lived in. Theirs was small and old, and it looked like it would break down if ever a huge storm hit the country. The interior was simple yet elegant. White furniture and walls painted with beautiful patterns. Unlike theirs, the place was clean and well-kept. There wasn't bits of shattered glass and plates that could be seen. It didn't reek of alcohol or cigarette. A trace of perfume or something that smelled really soothing to the nose could be noticed in the air, like fields lavenders were planted in that house.

'__Ah…'__

"Welcome home! You're early to— _oh, my!_"

Well, __wow.__

Kise's mother was unlike any woman she had seen. She was very beautiful— short locks of golden hair framed her small and pixie-like face perfectly like those celebrities from movies and TV shows. She was fairly tall, only a few inches smaller than her son, and the way she carried herself was that of a queen— graceful and dignified.

(Once upon a time, she knew someone like her from a memory years ago.)

"You brought a girl home?" Kise's mother asked, looking all surprised and quite giddy. "What's your name, dear?"

"I'm Miyagawa Ai," Ai replied politely with a slight bow. "Please pardon my sudden intrusion."

"No, no, it's okay! Please make yourself at home" She said and smiled. "It's been a while since you last brought a girl here, Ryouta."

At her last statement, Ai noticed Kise seemed caught off guard. He raised his hand in defense and said, "I-It isn't like that, mom. She's just a friend."

His mother could only laugh. "Well, you guys should go upstairs. I'll bring over some snacks!"

"Okay," Kise then started walking ahead. "Thanks!"

With that, Ai followed him shortly behind. They entered his room, and Kise went out a bit to look for the shoes.

****.****

The first time she went into a boy's room was back when she was just ten-years-old, and she was still friends with __him__. That was quite a long time ago, and the only thing she could remember from his room was a small bunny he kept on top of his closet. As a little girl who had nothing but a ragged doll back then, she tried to ask for that bunny, and surprisingly enough, he gave it to her without any hesitation.

Ah, how nostalgic. Kind people like him were very rare nowadays.

At that thought, she laughed. Why was she reminiscing those days again anyway? No matter how much she wanted to go back there, it was no use. Wishing for the impossible was pointless and stupid. Besides, if she ever did that, he would only just tell her two words:

"__Move forward."__

__Yes.__Move forward. Move forward even if it hurt. Move forward even if the world seemed against your existence. Move forward even if the path ahead was dark and dangerous. Move forward even if it was terrifying. Move forward even if you were alone.

Move forward.

"I found them!" Kise went inside the room with a pair of shoes in hand. "This should be around your size."

(I will.)

****.****

"I need to get going now, senpai."

The two of them were outside. Him underneath the light and her standing a few feet away. The night's air was cool and calm reminded her of a gentle stream in a mountain. Up above, the sky was clear from any trace of clouds, and the moon shone brightly among the twinkling stars.

(Somehow, this all felt right.)

"I'll walk you home!"

Ai shook her head. "It's fine. I can get home by myself."

After bowing, she turned away with a paper bag held in one hand and started walking.

(It's been a while since this peaceful feeling appeared.)

'…'

"Kise-senpai!"

As soon as she caught his attention, Ai decided to give him a small smile and said, "Thank you for doing so much for me!"

To her sudden smile and short words of gratitude, Kise couldn't help but to smile back at her.

"Alright! I'll see you tomorrow, Miyagawa-san!"

****.****

As soon as she was out of sight, his smile slowly disappeared, and looking up at starry sky above, he let out a sigh.

'__What have I got myself into?'__

****.****

* * *

****Nico: ****I re-wrote it a bit. Nothing much were changed, except for a few parts. Anyway, I'll be updating this one soon. In three days, at max. LMAO.

Anyhow, please let me know what you think about Ai, Kise and this chapter! ****Thank you very much!****

* * *

[****Disclaimer: ****I do not own Kuroko's Basketball or its characters.]


End file.
